hobbitfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sauron
Sauron is de grote tegenspeler in het boek In de Ban van de Ring van de Britse schrijver J.R.R. Tolkien. Hij is de heer in de Engelstalige titel The Lord of the Rings. Op de achtergrond speelt hij een rol in De Hobbit, hier wordt hij de Zwarte Tovenaar genoemd. In de Silmarillion en in de Nagelaten vertellingen speelt Sauron een kleine rol als dienaar van Morgoth. Hij was onder veel andere namen bekend: Mairon, Annatar en Gorthaur. Ook al staat Sauron vooral bekend als de kwade macht in Midden-Aarde, hij was dat niet altijd. Niets is vanaf het begin slecht, ook Sauron was dat niet, benadrukt Gandalf. Sauron was ook niet vanaf het begin der tijden een van de volgelingen van Morgoth. Sauron behoorde tot het ras van de Maiar, die met de Valar tot de Ainur werden gerekend. Voor het begin der tijden, en voor Midden-Aarde vorm kreeg, werd de Muziek van de Ainur gemaakt. Al bij het maken van deze muziek werd de harmonie ervan verstoord door de grootste van de Valar, Melkor of Morgoth, die de muziek naar zijn eigen inzicht wilde herscheppen. Hierna werd de muziek zichtbaar gemaakt door het scheppen van Midden-Aarde. De Valar, bijgestaan door de Maiar en vele mindere geesten, daalden naar Midden-Aarde af om de wereld vorm te geven. Een van de grootste Valar was Aulë. Aulë werd ook wel de Smid genoemd, hij was de bedrevendste van alle handwerklieden, hij was de heer van alle stoffelijke dingen. Zijn vrouw was de Vala Yavanna, die alles wat groeide op aarde ontwikkelde. Mairon de Bewonderswaardige, zoals Saurons oorspronkelijke naam was, was een van de belangrijkste Maiar die Aulë bijstond in het maken van de wereld. En hij leerde veel over het wezen van de wereld van Aulë. Een kennis die hij ook later nog zou gebruiken, onder meer bij het creëren van de Ringen van Macht. Aanvankelijk werkte Sauron loyaal met Aulë, maar toch werd hij al vroeg verleid door Morgoth. Zoals het in de Silmarillion staat: “In het begin van Arda verleidde Melkor hem om trouw aan hem te zijn, en hij werd de grootste en vertrouwdste dienaar van de Vijand, en de gevaarlijkste, want hij kon vele vormen aannemen en lange tijd kon hij, indien hij wilde, zich edel en mooi voordoen om allen, behalve de behoedzaamsten, te misleiden.” Ogenschijnlijk was Sauron trouw aan de Valar. Maar hij was de belangrijkste bron van informatie voor Morgoth, toen deze in het geheim in Utumno verbleef. Morgoth vernietigde de verblijfplaats van de Valar te Almaren. De Valar trokken zich terug op het westen in Valinor en Sauron volgde hen. Enige tijd later moet Sauron weer terug gegaan zijn naar Midden-Aarde, waar hij zich nu openlijk aansloot bij Morgoth. Morgoth bouwde in die tijd zijn macht verder uit. Hij bouwde een fort en arsenaal bij de noordwestelijke kusten van Midden-Aarde om iedere aanval die vanuit Valinor zou komen af te kunnen slaan. Dit werd Angband en Sauron voerde hier als plaatsvervanger van Morgoth het bevel. Sauron had in alle daden en werken van Morgoth een aandeel “en was in zoverre alleen minder verdorven dan zijn meester dat hij lange tijd een ander diende en niet zichzelf” (uit: Valaquenta). In deze tijd ontwaakten de elfen. Nog voor de Valar dat te weten kwamen waren Morgoth en Sauron hen al tegengekomen. En met behulp van gevangengenomen elfen creëerden zij het ras van de orks. Toen de Valar van het bestaan van de elfen op de hoogte kwamen trokken zij ten strijde tegen Morgoth. En deze werd verslagen, Utumno werd vernietigd en Morgoth werd voor drie era's gevangengezet. Maar Sauron werd niet gevonden. Hij hield zich verborgen in Angband dat grotendeels verwoest was. In de periode dat Morgoth gevangen zat herbouwde en versterkte Sauron Angband en ging verder met het fokken van orks en andere monsters en verzamelde balrogs in Angband. Nadat Morgoth in het westen was vrijgelaten, en nadat deze de beide Bomen vernietigd had kwam hij weer naar Midden-Aarde. Hier aangekomen ontbrandde er een strijd tussen Morgoth en zijn vroegere bondgenoot Ungoliant. Dankzij de balrogs van Angband kon Ungoliant verslagen worden. Spoedig daarna kwamen ook de Noldor uit Valinor naar Midden-Aarde en ontbrandde de strijd tussen Morgoth en de elfen. In de tijd van het ontwaken van de Mensen verliet Morgoth voor enige tijd Angband. Sauron coördineerde in deze periode de strijd tegen de elfen. Hij veroverde het strategische eiland Tol Sirion, waarna dit bekendstond als Tol-in-Gaurhoth, het eiland van de weerwolven. Tien jaar later kwamen Beren, Finrod Felagund, de koning van Nargothrond en een groep gezellen hier in de buurt. Er ontbrandde een beroemd geworden strijd tussen Sauron en Finrod Felagund, maar Sauron had de overhand en Finrond, Beren en hun gezellen werden gevangengezet. Hun gezellen vielen een voor een ten prooi aan weerwolven. Finrod streed met de weerwolf die voor Beren kwam. De weerwolf werd gedood, maar ook Finrod stierf aan zijn verwondingen. Terwijl Beren treurde verscheen Luthien, vergezeld van Huan, de hond van de Valar. Huan doodde een voor een de weerwolven. Uiteindelijk nam Sauron zelf de gedaante aan van een weerwolf. In de strijd die ontstond tussen Huan en de weerwolf-Sauron werd deze laatste verslagen. Huan greep Sauron bij de keel en wist zo de heerschappij over het eiland te krijgen. Maar Sauron vluchtte bloedend in de gedaante van een vampier naar Taur-nu-Fuin. Uiteindelijk kwamen de Valar naar Midden-Aarde. Morgoth werd voorgoed verslagen. Sauron had zijn schone gedaante weer aangenomen en boog voor Eönwë, de heraut van de Valar, en zwoer al zijn slechte daden af. Het kan heel goed zijn dat Sauron oprecht was in zijn berouw, geschrokken als hij was door de val van Morgoth en onder de indruk van de macht van de Heren van het Westen. Eönwë gebood Sauron naar Aman te gaan en voor de troon van Manwë te verschijnen om geoordeeld te worden. Maar Sauron was beschaamd en hij wilde niet buigen voor de Valar en verborg zich in Midden-Aarde.